


Kittens & Complications

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cats, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Short, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: When he walks into Lance’s room, one thing he isn’t expecting is to see him sitting on the floor, covered in twitching balls of fluff.Kittens.--Anonymous said:"why do you have five kittens in your room"





	Kittens & Complications

**Author's Note:**

> one from the 10 word prompts i did a long ass time ago
> 
> i'm moving everything over from tumblr
> 
> [originally posted march 19th, 2018](http://cryingovershance.tumblr.com/post/172022910449/why-do-you-have-five-kittens-in-your-room)

Shiro doesn’t ever have a definitive expectation when he opens Lance’s door. Well, unless he’s looking for him, or something in the room specifically. However, he knows one thing for certain; when he walks into Lance’s room, one thing he  _isn’t_  expecting is to see him sitting on the floor, covered in twitching balls of fluff. 

 

 _Kittens_. 

 

Whatever reason he originally came in for falls right out of his head, replaced by the question, asked with complete dumbfounded confusion, “Why do you have… five kittens in your room?”

 

Lance, who apparently didn’t notice him opening the door and walking in – understandably distracted by the furry worms all over him – jerks his head up at the sound of his voice. One of the kittens, an orange and white one, had been pawing at his face, and looks startled by the sudden movement, before it clumsily slips its paw over his mouth and mewls. Twice. Each high-pitched and just as heartbreaking and attention drawing. 

 

Both of their eyes dart to the baby at it’s noise, and to a second one that replies, just as pitiful, but neither seem all that distressed, and they continue to explore as much as they can. 

 

“I…” Lance blows air through his mouth, eyes slinking off, but his hands continue to both support the kittens he’s holding, and pet them, not once breaking in their movements since Shiro entered. “I honestly don’t have a valid reason.”

 

Shiro stares at him, leaving his expression deadpan, and waits for a further explanation. 

 

It takes not even ten seconds before Lance melts further, like that of a pad of softened butter on a pan, and tries, the end of his sentence rising like a question, “It’s like one second they didn’t exist, and the next, boom, they were suddenly here…?”

 

Shiro licks his lips and, “So, what you’re telling me, is that magical kittens…. suddenly appeared in your room.”

 

Lance looks like he’s about to say yes to that, but when Shiro dips his head to show that his sarcasm isn’t going to let Lance take the easy road here, he only wilts further. He sighs, and clutches one of the kittens just a little tighter. “Our neighbor’s door was open, and…”

 

He pauses and tries to give Shiro a pair of  _please forgive me_ eyes that already has Shiro taking in a deep breath and leaning back against the door. He already knows this is going to be a long story – longer now that he’s not just hearing it, but somehow involved, too. Lovely. 


End file.
